


Bottled Up.

by KensingtonRaw



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established fuck buddies, Graphic abuse of empty water bottles, Ignis has control issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, geddit, pissing, pissing about in the Regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensingtonRaw/pseuds/KensingtonRaw
Summary: Ignis doesn't like being distracted when he's driving.





	Bottled Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tordarroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/gifts).



> A birthday present for my favourite wife Torra, who inspired me to write my first ever E-rated fic (and definitely my first foray into piss) and who i'd clearly write anything for.

“So are you gonna pull over or what?” came a casual drawl from the passenger seat. Ignis raised an eyebrow, looking over at the source of the question; Gladio Amicitia.

“Pull over for what exactly?” The road ahead was dark but clear of any obstacles, for now anyway, and they were only about thirty minutes outside of Lestallum. Gladio sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I said I need to take a leak, Iggy.” As if this was ground-breaking news that could not be ignored.

“We’ll be at the hotel within the hour, you can wait.” and Ignis knew full well that he sounded like an irate parent scolding a child but he was not stopping the car.

“I’d like to take a piss in peace, side of the road isn’t the greatest but at least there’s not a queue” He waved his hand absently at the two sleeping figures in the back seat before just staring at Ignis again, “not to mention you taking ages fixing your hair, why do you even do that before sleeping anyway?” Ignis chose to ignore the jab and settled for rolling his eyes.

“There should be a bottle just behind your seat.” Gladio scoffed.

“Are you serious? You want me to piss here in the Regalia?” and Ignis felt his own nose wrinkle at the open incredulity in the other man’s voice, why couldn’t he just do what he was told?

“I am not stopping the car, Gladio, it’s dark - and I’m not disturbing Noct until we’ve arrived at the hotel.” he allowed himself a quick glance into the backseat, Noctis had his arms folded over his chest, he looked very small like that - or maybe that was just because he was being pushed into the car seat under the draped-over form of Prompto, who Ignis thought might actually be drooling directly into the prince’s lap. No, they didn’t need to be disturbed right now, that was for certain. “They both need the rest.” Gladio huffed at that but didn’t argue, he never argued when it came to Noctis.

There was silence for a long moment, and Ignis thought maybe he’d decided to just hold it but then Gladio sat himself up straight and twisted around, rooting around behind his seat looking for the bottle in question, clearly trying his best not to knock against any legs. Ignis liked to think that there wasn’t too much detritus in the back of the Regalia, but he also knew that Prompto’s jacket could hold a surprising number of cheap snacks in gaudy packaging, and that packaging seemed to find its way everywhere. It took another moment for Gladio to pull back with a small aura of triumph, an empty transparent bottle in his hand as he settled back down, stretching his legs out in the more spacious area in front of the passenger seat.

Ignis would never truly take his attention off the road whilst driving, but the headlights were illuminating a long clear straight here for a good distance, so he let his eyes wander a little bit - just to make sure Gladio didn’t make a mess. But in the other man’s defence he was very careful, unzipping his trousers without any fanfare and pulled his cock out with one hand whilst holding the bottle steady with the other. Ignis flicked his eyes back to the road for a second, exhaling quietly and not thinking about how Gladio had rolled his thumb over his foreskin and pulled it back slightly for a better shot, but made sure he looked back in time to see him line his slit up with the neck of the bottle.

“I can piss in a bottle Iggy. You don’t have to stare.” he sounded more amused than anything and it made Ignis grind his teeth as he refocused on the road, leaving the other man to it, and trying not to concentrate on the sound of liquid hitting the inner confines of the container, trying not to picture it. He could have sworn he heard Gladio chuckle to himself and he scowled, he was far too presumptuous for his own good, thought he could play Ignis like a fiddle - a thought that was interrupted as Gladio shoved a now sealed and sloshing bottle of piss obscenely close to his face and casually asked; ‘What am I doing with this?’

“Getting it away from me right this instant.” Gladio laughed at that before obliging, lazily moving the container to swirl the liquid inside.

“Oh right, not your thing, ‘course.” he sniggered again, ‘well I’m guessing you don’t want it in the back with the sleeping beauties either-’ Gladio shifted in his seat again, rolling down the window and grunting slightly as he threw the bottle out into the night with the biggest swing he could manage.

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed, resisting the urge to yell as he glanced at the still sleeping passengers behind him.

“What?” he closed the passenger window again, “maybe it’ll hit one of those fucking giants out there, they’re always popping up after dark.”

“You, are absolutely foul.” Ignis muttered as Gladio engaged in an exaggerated stretch before putting his hands behind his head and yawning loudly.

“M’hm.” was the only response Gladio seemed to think he deserved, before the appearance of sleep settled over him too and Ignis was left alone, last man standing as usual for the final leg of the drive - plenty of time to get his thoughts in order.  
***  
Ushering the two sleeping bodies in the backseat from the warmth of the Regalia into the cold outside world was as time consuming as usual, and only Gladio slamming his hand onto the roof and threatening to throw both Prompto and Noctis over his shoulders and march them in the hotel lobby had finally gotten the younger members of their party grumbling out into the night.

“I trust you three can make it up to the room alright?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Noctis rubbed his face and Prompto shrugged before Gladio clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

“I’ll take them up.” His tone was gentle as he steered the blonde away from the car and set him waking.

“Quickly, please.” a frank request from Noctis as Ignis turned back towards the car, “We’ll see you up there when you’re done with, whatever.” the last word hung in the air for a moment as the three of them walked away from the car leaving Ignis alone, who sighed as he sunk into the driver’s seat. 

Ignis knew that it hadn’t taken Noctis long to realise that he vanished for a few minutes at the end of each day to check newspaper headlines alone, but the fact that the Prince had cottoned on to Ignis trying to save his feelings from some of the, drivel, that made its way to the press didn’t mean he was wrong to do so.

So it remained unremarked on, and left him a chance to breathe and enjoy some silence at the end of a long ride - not to mention some of the publications had recipe sections he could cut out for later use.

His attention was dragged away from a particularly novel approach to making chiffon cake when the passenger side door opened, the car dipping with added weight as Gladio swung himself back into his seat.

“Anything interesting?” he asked, pulling a few magazines he’d unwillingly sat on out from under him, Ignis tucked the cake article away for later and shook his head.

“Nothing concerning, although there’s a couple of gossip pieces - photos some idiot caught outside of Coernix Station.” he pulled on of the one of the glossy pages and turning it right-side up. “Apparently the ‘hulking brute’ of the Kingsguard is having a fling with an older woman.” Gladio laughed before squinting at the grainy photo on the page, his own familiar form standing over Professor Yeagre.

“I wish.” he snorted, and Ignis rolled his eyes “What? She’s a good-looking woman, and I’ll bet she’s got nimble fingers from catching all those frogs.”

“She doesn’t have time to catch her own frogs remember? And she’s definitely not the one who has to wrestle them into the back of the car” Ignis didn’t mean for it to come out quite so petulant - but nothing could undo the things that those frog hunts had done to his shoes, not that that stopped Noctis from wading into swamps every chance he got. Gladio seemed to misread the venom in his tone though because he changed tact, his voice dropping a little as he put down the picture and refocused on Ignis.

“Oh you’re a top notch frog-handler too Iggy.” and if that wasn’t the most ridiculous thing to have a grown man purr at you in such a sultry voice, he couldn’t help but scoff at it, even as Gladio reached across the small distance between them, taking hold of his hand. “You do wonders with these fingers.” Ignis rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away and reaching for the door handle.

“We need to get back to the others.” he said frankly, but Gladio’s hand had already moved to his thigh, his fingers firm as he started to move his thumb in small circles, rucking the material up.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice,” the hand moved up higher, just enough for Gladio to thumb at the bottom of the fly, exposing the zip as he leaned in closer “back before - when I took a leak.” Ignis pointedly avoids any eye contact as Gladio ducks down to breath just over his collar, “you were watching me.”

“Didn’t want you making a mess.” Probably a fruitless argument, Gladio wasn’t half as stupid as he sometimes made out - not to mention that he was perfectly aware of what got Ignis hot under the collar, although he moved away from the collar now and made his way down, no hesitation as he pulled down on the zipper and unbuttoned Ignis’s pants completely. And he was downright eager as he rubbed his face hard against the neat underwear beneath, the last barrier of separation between his cock and all of that stubble that Gladio refused to deal with.

“There’s still time to make a little mess.” a low rumble that went straight from Gladio’s throat to Ignis’s cock and even deeper, the vibration pooling warm and devious in his gut, some colour rushing to his face. He hated it when Gladio did this.

“No.” the word resulted in a pause but not the withdrawal he would have preferred, Gladio looked up at him, gold eyes under heavy lashes, halted for a moment. “Not now.” he repeated, and Gladio did something with his mouth that could almost be described as a pout.

“And what’s the problem?” Ignis wondered if he knew how petulant he sounded.

“You’re the problem, you’ve been ridiculous all evening.” he muttered, zipping his pants up neatly and straightening his glasses.

“Is this about the pissing?” Gladio was quickly going from incredulous to amused and Ignis knew he must still be red in the face, even it was from annoyance now - and a quick glance in the rear-view mirror confirmed this.

“It’s about knowing the time and place. For everything.” but Gladio seemed to want to focus on that one aspect still.

“Did you want me to just hold it?” Ignis looked away, not rising to the bait, “Did you want me nearly pissing myself just because you said so - is this one of your little power-trips?” he felt his face flush even further and Gladio let out an obnoxious guffaw. “It was!” And that was enough, Ignis hooked his finger into the door handle and clicked it open.

“We’re going back to the room now.” he didn’t wait for a reply before he swung his legs out and stood up with as much grace as he could muster in that moment.

“Sure boss.” Sarcasm delivered with a huff and a grin as Gladio also dragged himself out of the car, his face looking particularly punchable as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to join him. “You lead the way.”

The walk from the car was a short one, or it would have been if a rowdy group of tourists hadn’t prompted a short cut through a back alley - his mind still on grainy photos and gaudy headlines, as well as other things. And if these extra few moments in the night air let the colour fade from Ignis’s cheeks before they made it back to the room then all the better. Gladio, on the other hand, still seemed all too amused by the whole situation, the smirk on his face mirroring the confidence in his step and it set Ignis’s teeth on edge. He slowed down, a change in pace that Gladio didn’t match, and he had to resist the urge to trip him - now wasn’t the time to be childish. But impulsive, impulsive was allowed every now and then.

“Wait.” he made sure his voice was level, as Gladio turned back to look at him  
Ignis closed the small gap between them before looking up at the taller man, taking in the view now that they were no longer crammed into the car, he was as frustratingly perfect as usual - even down to his stupid lack of clothing. Ignis reached out a hand, pressing firmly against that bare strip of skin, frowning as Gladio went without a fight; and giving him one last shove to ensure he hit the alley wall with a more satisfactory stumble.

“Oh it’s like that?” Gladio huffed out, and that smile was far too easy, almost casual - and Ignis was not in the mood. “Want to catch the second half after all? Now that big bad Iggy is calling the shots again?” But the question went ignored as Ignis concentrated on hooking his fingers into the belt loops on those stupid leather trousers. He felt Gladio start to lean in close, felt a breath, warm in the cold air, ghost against his ear - and wasted no time in neatly dropping to his knees, away from any attempt at affection.

“I told you I’m not particularly interested in your sloppy administrations this evening.” Ignis didn’t wait for whatever indignant reply he imagined Gladio might make, instead just leaning into the other man’s crotch and inhaling deeply, rubbing his nose along the seam there as he unzipped them slowly, smirking to himself as he heard Gladio quietly curse above him, he could feel the hard outline of the cock trapped in there, and made sure to push his face against it a little harder, earning another profanity.

“C’mon…” Gladio gasped out and Ignis didn’t wait a second longer, tugging the flushed dick out and pulling down the fly far enough that the balls followed suit, Ignis ran a finger along the join at the base of the shaft experimentally, leather against soft skin, and Gladio hissed “Gloves, Iggy, gloves.”

“And now we’re complaining?” Ignis murmured, grabbing his cock securely at the base, knowing his mouth was close enough for Gladio to feel his words huff out against the flushed head, “would you rather I stop?”

Gladio looked skyward for a moment and cursed again under his breath, his whole body moving with each slight heave of his chest, even as Ignis held his cock perfectly in place. He finally shook his head, giving into this little game, so Ignis looked back to his cock, hovering there so desperately, which was exactly how he liked it. Ignis only waited a moment longer before closing that slight distance, his lips gently mouthing the tip, tongue darting out tasting the salty tang of pre-come. He lapped around the head taking in more and more, until he felt Gladio’s fingers grasp in his hair suddenly, desperate to guide him, and he slapped the hand away without a moment's hesitation, letting the cock drop sadly out of his mouth, glistening in the cold night air.

“You know the rules” he warned.

Gladio let out a muffled moan, moving his hand up to his own mouth and nodding again, and Ignis wasted no time in latching back onto his cock, good behaviour should always be rewarded after all. Ignis’ senses sharpened now, as he fell into familiar rhythm - working his way down methodically, until his every thought and breath were focused on the cock nestled deep within his throat. Gladio’s scent filled his nose and, as usual, it was intoxicating.

They hadn’t done anything like this since they’d left Insomnia, had barely caught a moment in the months leading up to their departure either.

Ignis couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so joyfully mindless. On his knees, drooling around the other man’s cock, making Gladio wait for him to move. It sent his mind through a loop. There were things to be done but right now he couldn’t care less, all he wanted was this, watching Gladio fall apart over such a little thing - taking control by engaging in debauchery with artistry. Ignis hummed, a tune he’d memorised that always made the other man wild, rocking his head back and forth - starting a decent rhythm. At Gladio’s moan he quickened his movements, wet noises he knew drove the other man to a frenzy growing louder. He could feel blood rushing through Gladio’s member, he was close. And then he had to open his big mouth.

“Nn- fuck Iggy, you gonna swallow this time?” Ignis gave him a hard pinch on the inner thigh for that, but it didn’t seem to hinder anything as Gladio’s hips gave a spasm and a slick warmth poured down his throat sending pinpricks throughout his skin, and a warm flush through his own chest - not that Gladio needed to know that.

He pulled back, absently removing one of his gloves before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, concentrated on his breathing - pulling himself together before moving on.

“I thought you’d spit.” sighed Gladio, as Ignis slowly stood up, using the glove to brush down his knees.

“Don’t be crass.” he unclasped his other glove and neatly folded it away with the other in his back pocket, Gladio stayed silent as he adjusted his glasses impatiently; he was waiting to see what happened next. “Now you get down.” Gladio smirked at that, before going to tuck himself away, but Ignis coolly interrupted; “Leave it.” Gladio huffed but did as he was asked, giving a sarcastic bob of his head before sinking to his knees.

Ignis didn’t lower his head, peering under his glasses at the other man, who held his gaze evenly - confidently even. He reached for his zipper without breaking the contact, pulling his own dick out with little fanfare, and Gladio’s face fell.

“You’re barely even hard Ig.” he looked almost uncertain, embarrassed even, that’s good - Ignis had had quite enough of that cocky attitude.

“I told you I wasn’t interested.” Which might not be entirely true, but he was working hard on making sure this played out a very certain way - a little reminder of how this... arrangement, worked.

He held his cock with a firm hand, pointing it directly ahead, and didn’t miss the realisation flicker over Gladio’s features, couldn’t mistake the way his tense shoulders and uncertainty melted into relaxed submission. Good.

It might have been a while since they’d, played around, but it had been even longer since they’d had the privacy to indulge in their more, unusual proclivities - and that thought almost made him laugh, as if the alley behind their hotel was private.

But it wasn’t time for thinking now, and Gladio wasn’t waiting for words, he was waiting for something much more simple.

The stream of piss hit Gladio square in the chest, right on the bare skin, with a practised aim that Ignis would have smirked over if he wasn’t so dedicated to looking indifferent as he took a long piss on the other man. He saw Gladio dip his head slightly towards the flow of hot liquid and obliged him, angling his cock up so his face took the brunt of it, made sure it went in his hair - that the smell would follow him until he could use the bathroom, and Ignis knew he’d take plenty of time on his hair this evening before Gladio ever got a look in. Not that the smell ever phased the other man, and Ignis saw it now, the way his mouth opened subtly - just enough that Ignis knew his piss was draining into it and over Gladio’s tongue, how he liked to taste it. Yes, he knew exactly what he liked, how to treat him, but that didn’t stop him from asking;

“Is this your preferred scenario?” his voice was rougher than he liked, and he put thought to his breathing again, to remaining in control, even as he was running out of steam “Pissing outside like an animal?” the other man didn’t answer as the stream slowed down to a trickle, the last spurt splashing just onto Gladio’s spent cock. They stared at each other for a moment, Gladio blinking a few times as Ignis gave his dick a practised shake, making sure that those few drops hit him right on the jaw, and the silence continued as Gladio licked his lips pointedly, watching Ignis push himself back into the confines of his trousers.

“You all done?” he broke his silence casually, and everything was almost back to normal in that instant. Except for one last thing; Ignis took in all the details of the piss-soaked man in front of him; dick still out and clothes sodden, and he adjusted his glasses neatly before giving a final command;

“Next time your bladder will wait until we get back to the room.”


End file.
